


No Escape

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Don't know what else to add, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles, arthur gets fucked by tentas, dream - Freeform, dubcon, ghost tentacles, like lewis creates them tentas, make out, very self indulging, with a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: Arthur is trapped with no way of escaping, but the ghost has other plans for him.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	No Escape

Arthur ran for dear life, as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran through the hallway of the abandoned mansion, barely lit by the purple flamed candles hanging on the walls. The old floorboard underneath the carpet kept creaking at every step he took. His heart beats nonstop and his spine shivers, tempted to look behind him. He could feel the presence. He could feel it getting closer and closer. He halts his footsteps, a wall now blocking his path. He now reached the end of the hallway. He goes to the first door he sees. Locked shut. He shakes the knob, using his body to hit the door trying to force it open. Nothing. It is like hitting a brick door. He tries the other. Same result. He looks around again, desperate to find anything that can serve as a potential method for escape. No windows, no vents. 

The air gets colder, his breathing visible. Indistinguishable whispers echo all around him. He faces the opposite end of the hallway, seeing the figure float towards him. As it gets closer, it reveals to be a man wearing a dark suit, purple flames floating around him and his head. Soon Arthur’s eyes were able to identify the face. He feels his stomach drop, his face going pale when seeing a skull with glowing purple eyes on its sockets, staring down at him. The blond steps away, his back pressed against the wall trembling in fear. He stood there sweating, wondering if this is it. He will be killed off by a specter with flaming purple hair.

The ghost halts a foot away from the intruder, looking down with its piercing eyes. Arthur exhales, feeling the anger from the gaze. Instincts just take over his legs. Arthur bolts, brushing past the ghost, praying this could save him some time. That moment of hope is shattered as he feels a tug on one leg and falls to the floor. He looks back, finding a glowing purple tentacle wrapped around his ankle. He follows the long limb, finding it attached to the ghost’s back. A yelp slips Arthur’s mouth as it begins to drag him in a stagnant pace. He searches for anything to grab but no such luck. He stares at his metal hand, and with desperation, he slams it hard to the wooden floor, breaking and keeping a grip.

He grunts unsure what to do next. He feels the tug from the tentacle increase. His grip is lost as two more tentacles grab both his arms, ripping him away and drag him back towards the ghost. More of the limbs wrap around his torso and legs, lifting him up in the air, forcing him to face the ghost. Arthur struggled, not willing to give up, but in his mind he knew it was hopeless. “Whatever you want to do with me, just do it!” He yells, unable to take the dread.

The ghost responds by raising his hand towards him. Arthur shuts his eyes, awaiting for the end, for his skull to be crushed as soon as the hand touched him. But nothing happened. All he got was a caress. He opens his eyes, confused as he feels the cold surface of the ghost’s hand. His arms struggle again only for the thick moist tentacles to lift his arms over his head, tying them together. Shit, he only made it worse. The tip of the other tentacle wrapped around his torso goes and touches the other side of his cheek, as if following the ghost’s hand.

The ghost’s hand feels the soft cheeks of the human, thumb lowering and making contact with his lips. It stayed there, exploring the softness. Arthur didn’t budge, still bewildered by the ghost’s actions. He jolts feeling the tip of the tentacle rub against the other side of his cheek, feeling it leave a cold slime like substance on his skin. It makes his body shiver in disgust. The tentacle lets go of his torso as others work to lift his shirt up. His legs were separated as the ghost came closer, both hands making contact with Arthur’s torso, the touch still cold not aggressive. Arthur trembles but keeps his mouth shut. All this physical contact is strange, not normal. His cheeks redden as he exhales, feeling the large hand rub his back. It almost felt electrical, making him arch and slip out a short keen. 

That catches the ghost’s attention as he continues to rub the human’s back in a slow pace, teasing, experimenting. One hand drifts back to his chest, index finger brushing over Arthur’s hard nipple. He squirms and grunts. “Wait...j...wha…” His words weren't clear, mixed in with those groans. It echoes through the hallway as the ghost commands the tentacle to work with his chest, the tips teasing and flickering both nipples. Arthur keeps squirming, body going rigid as he fails to keep himself quiet. The ghost listened, tilting his head as he let the voice of his prey be music to his ears. He couldn’t help being fascinated by those little noises, going back to caress the blond’s cheeks as he forces his thumb inside Arthur’s mouth. He responds to suck it without control, continuing to be stimulated by the extra limbs while others wrap around his thighs.

"I like that noise." The ghost whispers, voice deep yet cold. Arthur’s groans didn’t stop as he kept sucking on the thumb, his mind fogged by all the touches in his body. Already a bulging tent could be seen forming between his legs. He is just letting himself be taken over. He is tired of struggling. He is tired of waiting for death. All he can think about is the agonizing pressure between his legs. “You suck so well… you had experience.”

He wasn’t wrong. Arthur has had his experience giving a good oral. But is it possible with a large ghost like him? Can he? 

He jerks and his eyes roll back. He feels the large hand press between his legs, steadily rubbing the bulging erection. He greedily rolled his hips with the pace, no longer holding back in being vocal while drool leaked from his mouth.

Then it all stops. The ghost pulls away both hands, leaving Arthur a breathing wailing mess. His eyes flutter and stare at the ghost, begging with whimpers. Most of the tentacles slither around his body, many going under his pants, other work with his chest and neck. He feels the tentacle coiling around his hard cock, fondly stroking as the other goes behind, rubbing its tip near his entrance. “W...wait...aaa…” His hips thrust at the stroking motion, his ass clenching at the tease.

“More.” The ghost orders, his whispering voice audible to echo all over Arthur. It was like this ghost was inside his mind, slowly taking over. The grunts and moans, it was music to this ghost’s ear. Arthur’s body was carried by the tentacles, nipples teased and flickered, cock pumped and feeling the slow intrusion of the other in his ass. The other tentacle wrapped around his neck didn't tighten but squirmed. It felt like his neck was surrounded by slobbering kisses. 

The ghost watches, entranced yet calm. But he won’t lie, the temptation to just grab this human and thrust his cock into his mouth was intense. Yet he remained still, unmoving, watching the tentacles do the fucking for him. Just looking at that tongue stick out, his eyes rolling back whenever the tentacle quicken its pace with its strokes, the begging cries whenever it slows down. He has him utterly in his control. "W...Ah… Aaaa..."

The ghost lets go of his self control, walking towards him, taking advantage of the space thanks to Arthur’s legs being separated. He left no space, pressing his crotch against his trapped prey's, feeling the tentacle do its job. Arthur takes a quick glimpse of the ghost. In his haze of pleasure he saw something different, a human face, eyes covered by the locks of his purple hair. 

_ He looks familiar.  _

Arthur’s mouth was taken over by the lustful kiss of his captor, the coldness doing nothing over the built up heat all over his body. Whimpers between kisses grow as his ass is being fucked hard, tentacles slamming against his prostate with no mercy while the other work in milking his cock. The suffocating heat worsens as he feels he reaches his peak on the build up. He screams between the kiss as he finally reaches his climax, body trembling and jerking. The ghost didn’t let go of the kiss, letting the tentacles keep pumping and fucking every ounce of Arthur’s orgasm. 

_ "You are mine…"  _

Arthur’s eyes snap open, a loud groan slipping from his mouth. He blinks, absorbing his surroundings. He couldn’t stop panting, his body covered in cold sweat. Taking his time sitting up, he looks around, finding himself in his room. His clothes were scattered all over the floor. He could see his prosthetic on his desk along with many tools. He sighs, rubbing the sweat off his face, registering the images he dreamed. It felt so real, the feeling…

He lifts the blankets off him, witnessing a very visible tent on his boxers. He lets it go, covering the embarrassing sight as he stares at the wall. Letting out a curse he lays back down on the bed. He seriously just had a wet dream. Of a friend of all people. What is he? A teenager? Vivid memories of him waking up to a mess just made him shudder more. All he wants to do is just forget all of this and go back to sleep. Is that too much to ask?

The doorknob jiggles and turns. As soon as Arthur catched the door creaking open, he turns to the opposite direction and closed his eyes. Is it Vivi? Mystery? How loud was he?

"Arthur?" Lewis calls with a whisper. "You okay?" 

_ Of all people!  _

Arthur flinches. "...Sure. Just a nightmare. And some phantom pains." He doesn't hear footsteps but feels the edge of the bed sink. 

"Need anything?" Lewis asks. Due to him being a ghost, there is no need for him to sleep. But he can tell Lewis does get bored during the night while the rest of the gang rest for the night.

Arthur gulps, his brain replaying the sexual images of his encounter. Being handled by ghost tentacles? The forceful make out. The sensation of being fully dominated. His spine tingles and his dick twitches under his boxers. He bites his bottom lip, hoping that any will power can stop his erection from worsening. And why is Lewis sitting on his bed? Too close! Too close!

_ Him taking your cock into his cold ghostly mouth... _

_ Shut up! _

"A cup of water is fine." Arthur forces out. He just needs some distance. Last thing he needs is to be caught with a boner by his dead friend.

"Sure." He floats away, closing the door in the process. 

Arthur sighs with relief, rubbing his legs together under the sheets, trying to alleviate the pressure in his groin. Of all things to dream, why his friend? Why a ghost of all things. It just isn't possible…

_ Is it?  _

_... _

_ Fuck! _

**Author's Note:**

> What is it? Been a whole year since I posted a fic in this site? And my first MSA fic to boot. After watching Mystery Skulls future I just got really inspired. Why not write a very rushed short nsfw fic? Not going to lie, I did enjoy writing this.


End file.
